


From Hate to Love

by New_Prussia



Series: Prussia's Angst oneshot fics [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Les Misérables AU, Les Misérables Spoilers, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Prussia/pseuds/New_Prussia
Summary: A secret Santa gift for Cloud's server!





	From Hate to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Fables](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silver+Fables).



> For Silver Fables on Discord! I hope you enjoyed my tears in the fic. It was sad to write, but overall, worth it!  
> Merry Christmas!!

Years have passed for Ochako. From living with a sleazy and dishonest couple, being their personal slave girl when she was a child, to marrying the man she has loved since they met, Ochako couldn’t have been happier. 

There she stood, at the altar. Izuku next to her, dressed in his finest clothes that they could afford for this occasion. 

“Do you, Izuku Midoriya, take Ochako Yagi to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and death, life and struggles, will you be there for her? To love and treasure her as she was your own?” 

“I do.” Izuku stated. 

“And do you, Ochako Yagi, take Izuku Midoriya to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and death, life and struggles, will you be there for him? To love and treasure him as he was your own?” 

“I do.” Ochako replied.

“Then I now pronounce you man and wife. May God smile brightly on your future. You may now kiss the bride.” The reverend said. 

Yes, Ochako was happy. Just as the ceremony finished, the brunette noticed that someone important was missing. 

“Father?” She questioned, looking around the hall and searching for the sandy blond hair of the man who gave her a new life. Leaving the main hall of the church, she started looking around the large building for her father. Izuku, noticing Ochako’s distress, followed her until she found who she was looking for. 

“Father!!” Ochako cried, kneeling next to the old man. Toshinori smiled softly, seeing his beautiful daughter, all dressed in white. Izuku ran up next to her, dressed like the fine man he knew he was. 

“Ochako, my darling daughter.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you for your vows. My time has come and there is still so much I want to tell you.” Ochako started crying, hearing him. Toshinori reached inside his jacket and pulled out a letter, Ochako’s name written on it. 

“Inside is my whole life story. The story of a man who learned to love all when you came into his care. A man who turned away from hate and loathing, to live the most honest and true life he could.” Ochako took the letter in her hands, her cries gaining volume as Toshinori’s movements started to slow. 

“Toshinori, come. It’s for you to go. May the heavens shine down mercy on this soul and shine brightly on his daughter.” Nana said, her spirit walking next to Toshinori. The older Yagi smiled, hearing her voice and finally let his soul rest, in the church that helped change his life. 

Ochako, seeing her father die in front of her, started to cry helplessly, in the arms of her husband, all while holding his final gift to her. She ceased her cries, hearing the distant singing of angels, singing of the revolution’s end. Of freedom and happiness for all of France. Izuku held the brunette tightly as she cried, also hearing the singing. 

“Ochako. Come. Let us smile for your father as he watches from the heavens.” He whispered to her. The girl nodded sadly, standing up and giving a final kiss to her father’s cheek, like how she always did before she left their home, and hand in hand with Izuku, returned to their new life. 


End file.
